Rainy days speak the truth
by tv freak 92
Summary: The team’s bored on a rainy day, the truth about feelings come out.


**Rainy days speak the truth **

By tv freak 92 and mj0621

**Disclaimer: We so do not own anything, If we did we'd be very rich.**

**Rating: M**

**Spoilers: None**

**Parings: Smacked with hints of M&Ms**

**Summary: The team's bored on a rainy day, the truth about feelings come out.**

**Author Notes**

**tv freak 92: Hey this is another fic done by the game on YM, we hope you like it**

**mj0621: another fic from our game on YM... hope you like it...

* * *

**

It was a very rainy day in New York crime had stopped for the day much to the annoyance of the team; they were currently sitting in the break room with nothing to do when...

Mac entered the room with Flack who brought coffees for them…

Lindsey looked up and ran to Flack and said...

"Coffee! I need this! Thanks Don!" Lindsay takes one cup and Danny...

took the other laughing. Mac sat down beside Stella handing her a cup...

which she took gratefully.Hawkes frowned...

and said "Where's mine?"...

Flack shrugged at Mac "Uhoh, Mac, I knew we missed something..."

Mac shook his head "Well you can go and get another one can't you Don"

Flack scowled "Aw, Mac, me all alone?" Hawkes stood up "Im...

...going with you" Hawkes said and walked out the room with Flack behind him...

Leaving the four CSIs smiling

Mac turned to the others...

and asked "What are you guys up to when we were out?" Danny...

answered "Just talking why?"

"Nothing. It just seems boring around here without work." Stella snorted "You can say that again, finally finishing PILES of paperwork and you actually doing nothing means it IS really boring Mac."

the others stifled a laugh at the look on Mac's face, "Mac you know I'm only kidding...slightly..."

Danny lost control and laughed which rewarded him a stare from Mac.

What?" Danny asked, receiving another stare from Mac this time making Lindsey laugh out aloud…

Lindsay stuck her tongue out "Oops..."

she said, Stella laughed at the immaturity of the other csi, "Come on Mac, were bored" Danny whined…

Mac leaned on his chair "What do you want me to do?" Stella nodded "Yeah, what do you expect something fun from Mac aside work?" she shrugged off his glare. "Just humouring myself."

Mac shook his head and laughed a little. Lindsey sighed suddenly an idea popped into her head "I know why don't we play...

a little something while Don and Hawkes are gone?"

"What do you have in mind linds?" Stella asked

"Montana make this one a worthwhile game coz I'm sooo bored!" Lindsay snorted "It's not a dirty game Messer." Stella laughed "Ouch huh Danny?"

Danny glared a Stella making her laugh even harder. Danny sighed...

Mac gave Danny a pat "Don't let these women get to you."...

Stella hit Mac on the arm earning a glare in reply "Okay boss what do you think we should play then?"

"How about a guessing game?"

"What like hangman or charades?" Stella asked

Lindsay thought "How about just guess based on rumours and news around the lab?" Danny and Mac looked at her "Rumours and news?"

Stella sighed "You guys tell me you haven't heard any of the god knows how may rumours going around the lab?"

The silence answered her question. Lindsay and her chorused "Men."

"What about us men" Danny asked "You're all blind, thick and dumb" Lindsey said

Stella bit her lip "Oooohhh... this is war.." Mac looked at her with..

an odd expression Stella shook her head men could really be clueless sometimes...

Danny was about to argue when Don and Hawkes entered the room.

with a coffee for Hawkes, they noticed a change in the room...

Don spoke their thoughts "Heck, it may be cold outside but it's waaayyy hot in here..."

every one except Hawkes glared at Flack who replied "Sorry, what's going on anyway?"

Mac put his arms on his chest "We were...-" Danny cut his words...

"going to play a game when lindsey her insulted Men"

Hawkes laughed as Flack looked at Lindsay "What did Danny do this time?" Stella couldn't help but to giggle. Mac...

replied "Nothing all we did was ask what rumours and news are circling the lab"

As the two sat, Hawkes said "You guys don't know the rumours and news around the lab? even I know some of those." He received looks from all of them

"What" he asked, "Yes even I listen to them" Danny shook his head "Care to tell us about them?"

Hawkes shook his head "No way. Don't wanna commit suicide..."

"come on Hawkes please" Danny begged

Lindsay pinched his cheeks and..

said "you don't wanna know"

Mac looked at Stella for an explanation. She just grinned and whispered "Too hot for your own good." He raised his brows...

Stella just smirked and turned her attention back to the bickering duo...

not knowing that Don and Hawkes saw the whole thing…

Don turned to hawkes smiling "you think we should tell them?"

"Nah."... They both smirked Flack started walking out

"We should let them figure it out for themselves" hawkes replied he said following flack out to hide behind the door.

okay...uh..., Getting tired of Lindsay and Danny's swatting, Stella...

decide that she and lindsey should tell the guys about the rumours

"Linds..." Stella started. Lindsay looked at her and saw what she was trying to do..

Lindsey sighed and nodded her head "Do you two really want to know what the rumours are?"

Danny was whining and Mac was silently studying them. The girls looked at them then at Stella "Are you REALLY sure?"...

the guys nodded, the girls both sighed Stella started of by saying "Well..."

"I don't know if you guys are well aware of-" suddenly...

Flack toppled in through the door hawkes came from behind him shook and said "He tripped"

everybody stared at them as Flack stood up...

"he tripped me" he said pointing to Hawkes

Hawkes raised his hands in defence "hey, it was an accident!" Danny, getting frustrated said ...

"Will you girls just tell us about the rumours please!"

Stella drank her coffee as she tilted her head towards Lindsay "She's going to tell, not me."

lindsey glared at Stella and sighed "Well...umm one set of rumours is about...

our team... and... our... 'issues'..."

Mac sighed "What about our team and our 'issues'?"

Lindsay tucked a stray hair behind her ear and blushed a little "It's ...uh..."

"it's what Montana?" Danny asked

Flack cheered "just tell them Linds!"

"Shut up Flack" they all said. Lindsey took a deep breath and said "it's...well there about stel and mac and uh...me and you, danny"

Danny stared at Lindsay with shock as Mac creased his brows again at Stella who was blushing furiously...

Stella looked at Mac and said "I guess an explanation would be good. right?"

Flack again interrupted "Does that need more explanation?" hawkes nodded "Quite obvious..."

"Will you two just shut up please" Danny shouted. Mac looked at Stella and nodded she sighed

"I was quite surprised about it too when I first heard about it..." Lindsay continued "Me and Stella were with the lab techs when they asked us face to face.."

"if we were...uuh sleeping with you two" Stella continued

flack and hawkes burst out laughing "You guys should've seen the looks on their faces that day!!!" Danny was confused" Sleeping as in foursomes??"

Lindsey shook her head "No if I was sleeping with you and if stella was sleeping with mac." Mac looked at Stella who was looking anywhere but at him sighing mac turned back to lindsey.

"What did you say?"

Still looking at the floor Stella replied "She said they asked if we as in you and me, mac were sleeping together and if her and danny were too" Danny nodded too shocked to speak.

Flack sniggered "what a shock huh?"

"Yeah" Mac replied, "What did you two say back to them?"

"No of course..." Stella wasn't still looking at him for some reason. Lindsay, sensing her discomfort said "We asked what made them think that.."

"And they answered that..." Stella started to say. Hawkes sighed and interrupted saying "They said that they saw the looks you guys would give them...don't deny it we see it too" pointing to himself and flack

"don't get me in trouble!" flack started stepping back out of the room.

Hawkes shook his head "Listen us two we see the way you mac look at stel, and the way you danny look at lindsey"

Flack mumbled "We'll leave you guys alone now..." he dragged Hawkes behind him...

They watched them walk out, Mac turned to Stella "Did they say anything else Stel?"

"Uh.. think I left something in my locker..." Stella quickly stood and headed towards the locker room. Danny and Lindsay looked at mac who followed her...

Danny turned to Lindsey "What do you think he's going to do?" he asked

"Don't know Dan" Lindsey replied

Danny slowly wrapped an arm around her and...

kissed her gently on the cheek. In the locker room Stella was sat down facing her locker, she heard the door open...

"Stella, you didn't answer my question.." She avoided his gaze and continues searching for a nonexistent object...

He sighed and sat down on the bench "Stel tell me please, did they say anything else?"

still, she pretended she didn't hear him

"I know you heard me Stel, so stop pretending you didn't"

Stella stood still facing the locker...

Mac stood up and walked up to her so he was standing behind her

She froze in her place, feeling numb because of their proximity...

Mac noticed her frozen in her place. He sighed and placed his hand on the small of her back "What else did they say"

her heart started beating fast...

she started breathing deeply...

mac started...

to run his fingers up and down her back making her gasp…

stella feels butterflies in her stomach and...

she feels him breathing deeply on her neck…

she bites her lips trying to suppress her feelings...

he notices that and smiles a little he reaches up to brush a strand of hair from her ear, he lent up and whispered in her ear...

his words clearly affecting her "face me..."

he grabbed her hand and spun her to face him...

faces inches away she whispered softly "what do you want...?"

"you" he replied...

She gasps as he stared in her emerald green eyes...

"it's always been you I've wanted Stel" he said softly

"Mac... I.."

Mac placed his finger on her lips...

"Sh... I don't want any smart-ass retorts now..."stella smiled a bit but faded as she realised what mac was going to do...

he leant forward and gently kissed her on the lips...

snaking his arms around her body, he pulls her closer...

she wrapped her arms around his neck and...

kissed him deeper...

he smiled as he pulled away slightly…

"I think we now made the rumours true..." Stella raised her brow "We didn't sleep together Mac..." Mac smirked "Not yet..."

back in the break room Lindsey was sitting on danny's lap...

lindsay nuzzled danny's neck...

flack and hawkes were walking down the hallway and saw what was going on in the break room.

"Where are Mac and Stel?" he asked...

"I think they're in the locker room... want to check?"

"Yeah"

They both headed towards the locker room, carefully peering inside...

Their jaws dropped at the sight...

Mac pinned Stella against the lockers, kissing her jaws, slowly going to her lips...

Hawkes and Flack turned to each other and smiled they quietly closed the door...

"Well, they got what they wanted..." Hawkes nodded...

"They all did" he replied...

"Hey, Linds... you want to grab a bite? Im getting hungry..."

"Sure why not" she replied

"Ya know Montana" he said as they walked out of the building "Somehow rainy days bring the truth..."

"You know I think so to Messer"

"You know I've always wanted to do it against the lockers Mac" Stella said.

Mac smiled "you have weird imaginations Stella..."

"Aww come on Mac please" she begged

"But I want this to be a romantic experience..." stella huffed "too romantic for your own good mac..." she gives him a peck on the cheeks then continued "I still want to do it.." mac...

sighed and began to...

kiss her neck...

she reached up and began un buttoning his shirt...

"Stella..." Mac moaned

Stella smiled when she heard him moan...

He kisses her and starts to play with the hem of her blouse

he pulled it over her head...

"Mac... I..."

"You wanted this so don't you dare tell me to stop"

Stella grinned "Who said anything about stopping?"

"Well then what were you going to say"

Mac said as he kisses her collarbone...

"Well I was going to tell you that I love you"

she whispered. Mac stopped kissing to look at her "What did you say?"

"I love you Mac"

Mac gave her a huge smile and leaned in closer whispering "I love you too Stella..."

Stella smiled back and kissed him

"Mac..?"

"Yeah Stel?"

She gives him a sexy look and lasciviously licks her lips...

Mac gulped and watched Stella as...

she slowly unbuttons his shirt...

his eyes watching her every move...

she paused and looked at him "Are you just going to make me do the work?"

mac reaches up and...

caresses her cheeks…

he then...

slips off the strap of her garment... "Are you sure you don't want a cosy bed with this Stel?" he smiles

"oh I'm sure Mac"

his hands slipping down on the small of her back "cause this is going to be a long one..."

Stella smiled and started to un button his pants

mac moaned as he pulls her closer as possible...

while un buttoning her pants…

her pants slowly slip down...

Stella's hand got lower and lower...

Mac groans as he kisses her neck then her lips

He pushes the rest of the garment off...

"Mac" Stella started

mac grunted...

"Mac" Stella almost shouted

"Yeah..."

"I think we should take this to you're apartment...someone might see us"

Mac stopped and grinned at her "I thought you said..."

"Yeah I know what I said...but I really do think we should take this to yours"

"Do we have to??"

"Yes we do Mac"

He again groaned as Stella pushed herself away and started picking her clothes up...

Mac sighed and began getting dressed, when they were fully clothed again they walked out of the locker room and...

went to his office... "We need an umbrella..." Stella never tore her gaze away from him...

"nah I don't think we do...I might but you definitely don't"

"And why is that may I ask?"

"Because you look so damn sexy when you're shirt goes see through"

They both blush "Forget the umbrella then."

"Good" They walked out and went to his car...

* * *

Leaving a puddle of water in the elevator...

Mac dragged Stella out of it kissing her all the way...

to his door... stella kisses his neck as he unlocks his apartment door...

When they were inside, Mac spun her around shutting the door with his foot and pining her against it...

Stella yelps in surprise "Mac... I... never... knew... you're... so..."

"So what Stel?"

"Damn you Taylor... you make me speechless..." she said between kisses...

"I'm glad" he replied pulling her closer to him and taking of her shirt...

she again works with his shirt as they walk towards his room...

she pulls it of him and beings work on his pants...

His breathing increases as she took of his pants...

his hand gets lower and lower until...

he reaches her pants button and...

un does it pushing them down her legs...

"Mac...?"

"Yeah Stel?"

She gives him a peck on his lips and says "I thought this would never happen..."

"It was going to happen sometime...but I'm glad we're finally doing this Stel"

She leans her head on his bare shoulder "Don't hurt me mac..."

"I won't Stella, I promise"

Stella snaked her arms around his neck whispering in his ear "I love you so much and I swear when you hurt me in anyway..."

"Which I wont" he said slipping the straps of the garment down her shoulders…

"Am I scaring mac Taylor?" she laughs then stares at his grey-blue eyes...

he brushes strands of hair from her face

"no... not because I don't care... it's because I love you so much I wouldn't try to hurt you..." she smiles at him and he growls "Now..." he carries her up heading for his bedroom...

She laughed when he shut the door with his foot and laid her down on the bed...

"Don't you leave me Bonasera..."...

"Oh I wont Taylor"

Mac mumbled something that Stella didn't understand... "What did you say?" he whispers as he pins her down "I said, I'm glad that you're my star..."

"So am I Mac...so am I"

That night, all that was heard in Mac's apartment is the drops of rain...


End file.
